Untitled
by Loluuuuu
Summary: Tapi Minseok tidak pernah berhenti—karena tulisan adalah setabah-tabahnya air mata, tempat dimana ia bisa menyalurkan kesedihan, serta rindu yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari hatinya./ "Aku akan terus mencintai kamu;—sehari lebih lama dari selamanya"./ EXO;; LuMin—XiuHan; Luhan—Xiumin./ GS.


A **X**iu**H**an Fanfiction

They belong to God and each other (titik.).

_AU—Typo—Gender Switch—full of description._

_I understood if you don't understand._

_._

_._

—**Untitled**—

_(__Lolu__uuuu)_

.

.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Minseok hanya bisa menatap lelaki itu dari kejauhan.

Punggung lelaki itu menjadi bagian tubuh favorite Minseok. Karena hanya punggungnyalah yang bisa ia tatap dengan bebas—tanpa rasa takut;—tetapi dengan sejuta keinginan untuk memiliki.

Gadis itu tidak pernah berani untuk mendekat. Katakan dia pengecut, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

_Lelaki itu adalah matahari, dan Minseok hanya sebuah asteroid yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya._

Lelaki itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Sejauh apapun ia menjulurkan tangannya, lelaki itu akan tetap terlampau jauh berada didepannya—tidak bisa ia gapai—tidak bisa ia sentuh.

Dan Minseok selalu sedikit mencintainya;

—sedikit lebih banyak dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Minseok tidak pernah memilikinya—bahkan gadis itu tidak yakin kalau lelaki itu sempat memikirkannya. Mungkin baginya, Minseok hanyalah semut yang sering berkeliaran disekitarnya—cukup untuk dilihat, tidak perlu benar-benar diperhatikan.

Minseok tidak pernah memilikinya—tapi perasaan yang bernama rindu selalu menggerogoti hatinya. Bahkan tanpa kerja otak pun, Minseok akan bisa memanggil namanya—karena itu sudah terukir telak dihatinya;

—_Xi Luhan._

Segala macam gelak dan tawa Luhan selalu berhasil memanjakan retinanya, mengulaskan sebuah senyuman tulus dibibirnya. Doa-doanya mengalir indah, menitipkan pada Tuhan agar Luhan selalu tertawa dan baik-baik saja.

Mata Luhan sangat indah, apalagi dibarengi dengan tatapan hangatnya, yang bahkan lebih hangat dari sebuah pelukan.

Contohnya, ketika Luhan—dengan senyum tulus dan tatapan hangat, menawarkan bantuan kepada Minseok untuk membantunya mengangkat buku-buku sejarah yang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Minseok selalu yakin kalau mencintai itu indah—terlebih diikuti dengan kata _saling_ dibelakangnya.

Luhan tidak perlu menjadi orang lain, karena dirinya yang sekarang ini sudah berhasil membuat Minseok mencintainya tanpa koma apalagi titik.

Minseok tahu ia egois, tapi ia ingin hanya ada nama dirinya dan Luhan dalam dongeng indah dengan akhir _happily ever after_.

Jangan tanya Minseok bagaimana dan kenapa ia mencintai Luhan. Karena perasaan itu dengan seenaknya menelusup kedalam hatinya dan seberapa keras Minseok memaksanya,

—dia tidak akan mau pergi.

.

.

.

.

Minseok tidak pernah melepaskan—ia hanya berusaha untuk tidak memaksakan. Karena dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, hati Luhan terlalu jauh untuk Minseok jangkau.

Dan Minseok bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengatur perasaan.

Gadis itu yakin, ketika suatu saat nanti ia berhenti,—bukan berarti rasanya telah mati.

Tetapi Minseok hanya lelah menyakiti diri sendiri,—karena lelah terus menerus berharap—karena Luhan tidak pernah bisa mengartikan perasaan rindu yang menggebu-gebu didalam hatinya.

Sekiranya ia paham, Luhan tidak akan terus menerus diam,—tetapi jadi memperhatikannya diam-diam.

Sayangnya, Minseok rasa Luhan tidak akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Minseok bukannya merasa tidak perlu—tapi ia tidak bisa mencari yang bukan Luhan.

Luhan yang selalu ia inginkan untuk datang—tapi Minseok _mungkin_ menjadi yang Luhan selalu inginkan untuk hilang.

Minseok tahu ia tidak akan bisa berhenti—karena sejauh apapun Luhan berada, apapun yang lelaki itu pikirkan, tidak perduli apa yang Luhan lakukan;

—_She will never get tired of loving him_.

.

.

.

.

Minseok selalu berharap mereka berada dalam satu ego—keinginan untuk bersama dan saling memiliki.

Tapi, mungkin, Minseok sudah berharap terlalu jauh.

Ia menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri, kalau Luhan bukanlah satu-satunya yang layak dipuja. Karena tanpa Luhan, salju pertama yang turun saat malam natal tetap mempesona.

Hidup itu lucu—bahkan Minseok bisa tertawa mengingat hidupnya selama ini. Ketika ia benar-benar sayang, ketika itu jualah ia harus melepaskan.

Minseok selalu menjabarkan rindunya dalam setiap tulisannya. Rindu itu terpampang di depan aula sekolah setiap hari—tetapi lelaki itu tetap tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi Minseok tidak pernah berhenti—karena tulisan adalah setabah-tabahnya air mata, tempat dimana ia bisa menyalurkan kesedihan, serta rindu yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari hatinya.

Minseok tidak pernah mengharapkan pamrih ketika ia berbuat baik—terlebih pada Luhan. Tetapi lelaki itu selalu memberikan apresiasi yang tinggi atas kerja keras gadis itu. Membuat Minseok kembali berharap dan terbang sangat tinggi—yang tentu saja ia tahu, detik berikutnya ia akan terhempas lagi dengan kasarnya.

.

.

.

.

Entah, ini sudah kali keberapa Minseok menuliskan rindunya pada Luhan;

_Aku hanya berharap, ketika nanti kamu telah menemukan pelabuhan hatimu, orang itu akan terus membuatmu tersenyum—tanpa menggoreskan sedikitpun luka pada hatimu._

_Karena kamu yang tidak bisa kugapai karena telah memilihnya—karena kamu, yang aku rela menukar apa saja untuk melihatmu terus tersenyum—aku dengan tulus menitipkan kebahagianmu pada orang itu. Berharap kamu akan terus bahagia, meskipun aku disini menahan perih._

_Kepada gadis yang telah mendapatkan hati lelaki yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan, aku dengan segala hormat meminta tolong untuk terus membahagiakannya—menjaga segenap perasaan yang telah ia beri padamu,__—__bukan padaku._

_Kalau kamu mau tahu, aku akan tetap berada disini._

_Terus mencintai kamu;_

—_sehari lebih lama dari selamanya._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseok..."

Minseok menahan nafas ketika lelaki itu menghampirinya.

"Aku gak tahu orang yang kamu terus-terusan nulis di mading itu siapa, tapi—

—Bisa gak kamu ngelupain orang itu?"

Minseok rasa pendengarannya sudah mulai bermasalah, "M-mwo?"

Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Minseok dengan senyuman dibibirnya, "_Jeongmal saranghae_, Kim Minseok. Bisa gak kamu ngeliat aku aja mulai sekarang?"

Hah?

Sebentar.

Tunggu.

Sebentar.

Minseok rasa ia sudah mulai gila karena berhalusinasi mendengar lelaki itu bilang ia mencintai Minseok sambil mengenggam tangannya.

Tetapi pemikiran akan dirinya yang menjadi gila musnah ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan hangat sedang menangkup kedua pipinya, "Gimana?"

Demi penguasa langit dan bumi, Tuhan semesta alam, pengatur hidup dan mati, pemilik keabadian,—

_—_bagaimana Minseok bisa menolak?

"Tentu,"

Minseok rasa, sehari lebih lama dari selamanya tidak akan cukup untuk mencintainya.

—Mungkin, _selamanya lebih lama dari selamanya?_

.

.

.

.

.

**—END.**

.

* * *

**(Note)**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

HAHAHAHAHA.

HAHAHA.

HA.

Jangan tanya ini apaan, oke? Karena seharusnya aku bikin tugas bahasa yang deadlinenya besok (senin) dan malah berakhir dengan bikin beginian. Huhu kayaknya nanti malem harus lembur lagi /nangis.

Anyway way way way way, mungkin ini ff terakhir yang aku publish dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena minggu depan, depannya lagi, sampe bulan depan, aku mau jadi anak baik dengan belajar giat^^9 jadi kemungkinan aku gak bakal publish apa-apa.

I knew that my not-so-galau writing skill was sooo freakin bad. Jadi aku hanya bisa senyum berurai air mata kalo kalian gak ngerti maksudnya apa dan apa maksudnya.

Ugh.

Aku hampir gila, jadi lebih baik kita sudahi saja kisah cerita kita sampai disini. Btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY EONNIE,** KIM HYOYEON**! /much love and kisses and hugs/

_Review? _


End file.
